<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The kind of love I've been dreaming of by tinystreetlamp</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29499762">The kind of love I've been dreaming of</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinystreetlamp/pseuds/tinystreetlamp'>tinystreetlamp</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Bang Chan is a Werewolf, Cheek Kisses, Consensual Blood Drinking, First Dates, Fluff, Hand Kisses, Holding Hands, Lee Felix is a Vampire, M/M, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Seo Changbin is a Werewolf, Vampires, Werewolves, kinda kinky if you squint but all they do is kiss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:21:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,614</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29499762</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinystreetlamp/pseuds/tinystreetlamp</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Changbin has always been just a little bit in love with Chan. So when he finds a Vampire attached to Chan's neck with his teeth, the last thing he expects is to fall in love with the Vampire, too. But really, who can blame him when just the thought of Felix makes him think of the stars and smile?</p><p>or: how Changbin, Chan and Felix become boyfriends</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bang Chan/Lee Felix/Seo Changbin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>91</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The kind of love I've been dreaming of</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is beta'd by <a href="/users/reltic">Reltic,</a> thank you. I kinda wrote this because of you, by the way. In case that wasn't obvious.</p><p>Title is from a Hozier song.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The first time Changbin met Felix, his lips were painted with the blood that dripped from the bite on Chan’s neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was just a few days after the full moon. Changbin, Chan and Jisung were having a movie night in their shared apartment that quickly led to Jisung having an idea for a song and Chan volunteering to get them coffee from the cafe next door. A usual night with the pack, as the two nights of wolf transformations usually managed to break through any writer’s block they might have had. (Yes, going outside and touching grass was indeed a good way to defeat writer’s block.)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Chan was taking just a bit too long, Changbin had gone after him – maybe to help him carry whichever pastries or cake caught his fancy, maybe catch him in the convenience store next to the cafe and help him pick the flavour of instant noodles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan tended to buy too many midnight snacks. It was a mom friend thing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smelled Chan the moment he stepped out of the door. He was just around the corner. After the full moon his senses were sharper, to the point of being awkward and uncomfortable. Most people did not smell every fart in a shopping mall, and most people could walk past public toilets without their eyes beginning to sting from the artificial air fresheners. However, when it came to the supernatural – Werewolves, Witches, Vampires, Faeries – heightened senses could mean life or death.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Changbin entered the small alley between their apartment building and the back of the cafe to see a blond man with his face hidden in Chan’s neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And well, here’s the thing: Changbin had always been just a little bit in love with Chan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was hard not to be, when you lived with him and worked with him and had three am conversations with him. When he hugged you in the mornings and made you breakfast. When Chan, with his head thrown back and his eyes closed, mouth open in a silent moan of bliss, was just that </span>
  <em>
    <span>beautiful.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Inside and out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The problem was that that look was brought on his face by a Vampire.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get the fuck away from him,” Changbin growled, pressing his hand to the Vampire’s neck and taking one of his wrists with the other in an iron grip. He did not know how he crossed the space previously separating them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Vampire froze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Changbin watched him extract his fangs from Chan’s neck and licking over the wounds once, slowly. The Vampire stepped away, but Changbin didn’t let him go.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Binnie?” Chan mumbled, blinking his eyes open. “You okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Changbin wanted to scream. He didn’t. “Hyung, you’re the one who was just bitten by a Vampire.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan’s eyes widened and focused on the Vampire. “Oh. Felix. Hi.” He smiled at the Vampire, a big and honest Chan Smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Vampire – Felix smiled back, though much more reserved. “Thank you for letting me have your blood, Chan-hyung. Your friend needs you to be present now, can you do that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I – Binnie,” Chan shook his head a little, and when he looked up, his eyes had cleared. Changbin hadn’t noticed he had been unfocused, “why are you holding Felix like that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Changbin blinked, looking between Chan and Felix. Chan seemed curious, like he still wasn’t quite back from wherever he’d been. Maybe it was the blood loss. Felix smiled in a nonthreatening way, and made no move to get out of Changbin’s grip. Sure, Changbin was strong, but Felix was a Vampire, he would be able to break free and depending on his fighting skills and age, could be able to easily defeat both Changbin and Chan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can let him go,” Chan continued when Changbin didn’t answer, “I offered him my blood of my own free will.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Changbin slowly stepped back from Felix. This changed things, obviously. He spotted blood clinging to Felix’s lips and had to rip his eyes away. Helpless, Changbin blushed. “Uh, sorry for interrupting your… moment?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan smiled and reached out to touch Changbin’s shoulder. But it was Felix who answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay, it was my fault. I’m… new to this Vampire thing,” Felix said and Changbin suddenly wanted to coo and wrap him in blankets, “I wasn’t aware of the long term effects of not drinking, and Chan found me in the cafe earlier and offered… help.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He was shaking and could barely focus,” Chan said, sending a concerned look to Felix before turning to face Changbin fully. “I couldn’t just do nothing. If a human called an ambulance for him, there’d be too many things to explain.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Changbin looked Felix up and down. Now that he was looking for it, he noticed his hair was slightly greasy and unkempt, dark circles under his eyes, his clothes ruffled and shoelaces undone. His nails bitten down to the nail bed. It made sense now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan would see a Vampire in need, ask if he could help, realise he could help, and then he’d help. Even if that meant offering his neck to a young, starving Vampire who hadn’t yet figured out how to be a Vampire.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry for growling at you, Felix. I’m Changbin,” Changbin said finally. “Chan, are you sure you’re okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh? Yeah, fine,” Chan said, but he was leaning heavily on the wall behind him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix licked his lips and pressed them together, balling his hands to fists. His eyes were still glowing red.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Changbin let his lingering concern go. “You’re still hungry, Felix.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix flinched. “I’m fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can drink from me,” Changbin said. He dragged his shirt away from his neck, baring his collar bones. Then he stepped next to Chan against the wall and leaned back. Getting lightheaded and stumbling would surely startle Felix, so the wall would do as support. Chan had probably thought the same thing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Binnie,” Chan said, but Changbin interrupted him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Chan-hyung. You’re tired and need to drink water and lie down for a bit. Felix needs more blood. I’m right here.” Changbin reassured with a soft tone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure?” Felix asked. He licked his lips, his eyes fixed on Changbin’s neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course,” Changbin nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But…” Felix paused. Uncertainty and guilt flickered over his face. “I’m honestly not sure how much more blood I would have taken from Chan-hyung. I didn’t even notice I had taken so much.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, it’s okay,” Chan said. “I’m a Werewolf, a little blood loss is nothing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix shakily returned Chan’s smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on,” Changbin said. “I trust you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve met me five minutes ago,” Felix stared at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Changbin smiled. “And Chan-hyung trusts you. I trust you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix hesitated another moment, but the hunger won. He stepped close, ran cold hands lightly over Changbin’s chest and neck. It tickled, but Changbin leaned back and closed his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He felt Felix’s breath before he felt the soft touch of lips on his throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sting of teeth was barely there. Felix sucked on his throat, and it felt like any kiss. Bruising, yes, but good. Changbin relaxed against the wall, warmth spreading through his body. He knew his body reacted to the blood being drained from him by speeding up his heartbeat and circulation. Felix tightened his hold on Changbin’s neck with his hand, pressing his other hand to Changbin’s hip. Changbin couldn’t help the small moan that left his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Changbin had not known what to expect, and if he had just a moment to think about it, he probably would not have expected this. He was a Werewolf, after all. Vampires could drink and live off their blood just like they could with human blood, but which Vampire would bite a Werewolf, which Werewolf would let themselves be bitten by a Vampire?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Human stereotypes existed, after all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sooner than Changbin expected – or maybe his perception of time was muddled – Felix licked over the wound and stepped back. A drop of blood had gathered in the corner of his lips and Felix caught it with his tongue. Changbin could not look away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan’s warm hand was around his waist, steadying, before Changbin could blink. “Changbinnie?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Changbin looked up into Chan’s flushed face and dark eyes and smiled. “I’m good. Felix?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m feeling really good,” Felix said, blushing and touching his lips. He looked between Chan and Changbin, their matching bite marks and the way Chan was holding Changbin. “Thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No problem,” Chan replied smoothly. “Do you have your phone on you? I’ll give you my number so if you’re having troubles again, just reach out. We’ll help. Right, Binnie?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course,” Changbin confirmed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix blushed deeper. “Um, yeah. Here it is.” Chan and Changbin saved themselves to Felix’s phone. “Do you… can I help you get home,” Felix continued after he pocketed his phone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We live right here,” Changbin answered, waving his hand at their building. “There’s an elevator, we’ll be fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix nodded, brows smoothing out and a brilliant smile appeared on his face. In the dim lights from the street, it seemed like the sun was rising early. The red in his eyes had faded to a warm brown, and the dark circles beneath his eyes seemed lighter already.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix accompanied Changbin and Chan to their door and waved at them until the elevator doors closed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan leaned on Changbin and sighed. “He’s cute.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>”Yeah,” Changbin agreed and closed his eyes. Maybe, if Chan didn’t know Felix, Changbin would have made an effort to ask the Vampire out. Just one more attempt to get over Chan. Felix would be kind about it when Changbin inevitably couldn’t commit. Maybe Chan would ask Felix out, and then Changbin would still get to be friends with them both. “He’s cute.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they stepped into their apartment, Jisung was dead asleep on the sofa. Well, at least they didn’t have to explain the absence of coffee and snacks to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan pulled a blanket over Jisung while Changbin got them water, and with quick reassurances that they were both fine, they parted ways to get ready for sleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once in bed, Changbin allowed himself to think of Chan, his head thrown back and eyes closed. He allowed himself to think of lips the colour of blood and cold fingers grazing over his throat. Sleep claimed him with relief.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>The second time Changbin met Felix, a few weeks later, Felix had invited him and Chan out for coffee in the cafe next door, with the simple wish to buy them something to drink.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Understandable, really. If Changbin was a Vampire, would have done the same for the people who offered to let him drink directly from his neck. Changbin had been very quick to say yes as well. Maybe Felix would ask for blood again, and Changbin kind of wanted to feel Felix’s lips on his throat again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t even just to drink blood. Weeks of texting and short conversations spread over days (and long conversations after midnight, both of them lying in bed and smiling, trying to make the other smile, too) made Changbin realise that he really wanted to date Felix. And if Chan didn’t have just as much contact with Felix, Changbin would have made a move.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan smiled whenever Changbin mentioned Felix. Chan mentioned Felix often just to make Changbin smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Needless to say, Changbin’s feelings were all over the place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan opened the door for him, so Changbin was the first to see Felix sitting by a window, three steaming mugs of coffee before him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was wearing a leather jacket and a black turtleneck.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Felix was wearing a leather jacket and a black turtleneck.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Changbin barely felt Chan stumble into him. Felix looked like the male lead in a kdrama, except also like a kpop idol because his hair was fluffy and his roots rebleached and there was definitely some kind of colour around Felix’s eyes, Changbin just couldn’t focus on it because Felix was smiling at him and waving.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Damn. Okay.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, Channie-hyung,” Changbin murmured. He grabbed Chan’s wrist and tugged him along towards Felix.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan seemed to regain some of his bearings when he sat in front of Felix. Changbin sat beside him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I bought coffee already,” Felix said, “I figured you wouldn’t be late.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We do live next door,” Changbin murmured, accepting the coffee Felix pushed toward him. The smell of hazelnut syrup made him want to melt into the seat and forget about the word for a bit. Felix smiled at him like he knew Changbin liked the hazelnut – and he did, Changbin had told him over text a few days ago.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Lixie,” Chan said, taking a sip. And that was the other thing. Chan had started using a nickname for Felix. Changbin didn’t know if he should also use the nickname or if he should cry about it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix took a sip. When he lowered his mug, cream stuck to his upper lip. Felix wiped it away with his thumb.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The thing about Vampires that early twenty first century literature got wrong was their immortality. Vampires had superpowers, were hard to kill, and aged very slowly, but they didn’t get much older than humans. Because Vampires, while they needed blood to survive, also needed to eat human food and water. They weren’t very different from Werewolves in this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Changbin wanted to hold his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s good to see you,” Chan said, “we should meet up more often.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Changbin agreed. “I missed seeing your smile. Your selfies aren’t the same thing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix groaned, embarrassed. “You’ve seen me one time in real life, Changbin-hyung.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s right, though,” Chan hummed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well,” Felix looked up, “there was actually a thing I wanted to ask. Both of you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” Changbin reached over the table to take Felix’s hand before he realised what he was doing. Maybe Felix would ask to drink blood again? A man could hope. Felix’s hand was slightly cold, but soft and pliant in his.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan, being the kind person that he was, took Felix’s other hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I…” Felix paused, nervously glancing at their hands, “I know this might be too forward of me, but I’d really love – I mean, I’d like it if you could give this a chance. Give me a chance. And if you want me to never speak of this again, I can also do that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Changbin furrowed his brows. “What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re gonna have to be a bit more specific,” Chan murmured.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, okay.” Felix blushed, but when he looked at them, his eyes were filled with determination. “I would like to date you both too. I don’t want to come between you or split you up, I want to try – for real. In a poly way. Only if you’re both okay with it, though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Changbin tightened his fingers around Felix’s hand, and oh shit. He was really holding Felix’s hand right now, was he? How did that happen? Also, what was Felix even talking about?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh?” Chan was just as confused as Changbin, it seemed. “What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix lowered his head. “I thought – well, with the way you were both so – nice to me. And you’re both holding my hand. I just thought… maybe you’re just waiting for me to ask, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ask what,” Changbin threaded his fingers through Felix’s.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix stared at their intertwined hands and then up and Changbin, disbelieving. ”Hyung. I know you and Chan-hyung are dating, and I want to date you too. Both of you,” he said, looking Chan in the eye.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Changbin turned his head so fast a pang of pain shot down his back. Chan was staring at him, eyes widened and mouth parted in shock. “I – we’re –” Changbin tried, but his voice broke. Because god fucking damn it how much he wished.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan cleared his throat. “We’re not… dating,” Chan told Felix.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix raised his brows. “Oh? Are you in an open relationship then? Friends with benefits?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Changbin felt heat creep up his face. He opened his mouth to reply, but no sound would come out. He desperately took a sip of coffee. He couldn’t taste a thing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No…” Chan sounded faint, but Changbin couldn’t look at him. “We’re also not. We’re just… best friends and roommates. And we spend full moons together, but that’s a Werewolf thing and our other friend is also with us…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix didn’t look less confused. “Wait, what? How are you not dating?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want to,” Changbin’s lips moved without his permission. They both looked at him, Felix with a soft smile and Chan with an unreadably look. Changbin averted his eyes. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Well, shit. </span>
  </em>
  <span>“Hyung, we’ve been friends forever and I just… didn’t know how to say it. I like you, a lot.” He looked up to Chan and swallowed. “I would like to date you, hyung. But I respect that you don’t feel the same, so –”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What makes you think I don’t feel the same?” Chan asked, and cupped Changbin’s cheek with his hand, the hand that wasn’t holding Felix’s. “I never said anything for the exact same reason, Binnie.” Chan smiled at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The world could have ended right then and there, and Changbin would not have cared.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan? Liked him too?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come here,” Chan wrapped his arm properly around Changbin’s shoulders and dragged him into a one armed hug. Changbin got a nose full of Chan’s perfume, which he unfortunately liked so much he owned his own bottle that he hid in his socks drawer. “Binnie. Why do you think I avoid writing love songs with you? I thought I’d be quite unsubtle, no matter how hard I tried.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Changbin laughed, “Hyung. You’re something else.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sudden cold on his palm reminded him that he was in a cafe, with Felix. Felix, who hesitantly let go of his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lixie?” Changbin asked, the nickname falling from his lips effortlessly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Felix?” Chan loosened his grip on Changbin’s shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix cleared his throat. “I’m happy for you. And I’m sorry for just assuming that – yeah. I’m sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Changbin caught Felix’s hand and held on. His hand was so small in his. “Lixie.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan cleared his throat, looking between Felix and Changbin. “I mean… I’ve always considered myself poly. Why not?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Changbin smiled, “I want you both. Lixie, I might have been friends with Chan for some time now but that doesn’t mean I don’t have a crush on you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s true,” Chan nodded seriously. “Whenever you text him he gets the biggest and prettiest smile on his face –”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like you’re any better!” Changbin wants to hide under the table from Felix’s curious eyes and Chan’s knowing smirk. “You said the only vitamin D you need is Lixie’s smile and the sun can go home!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan turned red to the tips of his ears. “In my defence, I hadn’t slept and it was five in the morning. And uh, I was definitely thinking of dick.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Changbin facepalmed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix giggled. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>giggled</span>
  </em>
  <span> at them, and full on laughed for a whole minute.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Changbin and Chan could only stare at him, because they were mortified and embarrassed and Felix was beautiful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix brought their hands to his lips and kissed them. His lips were </span>
  <em>
    <span>so soft.</span>
  </em>
  <span> “Let’s go on a date.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The back of his hand tingled where Felix’s lips had touched.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Changbin – Changbin thought that if this was what happiness felt like, he’d like a lot more of it, thank you.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>The third time Changbin met Felix started like this:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The piles of clothes around him seemed to develop personalities. Judging personalities. Because Changbin had no idea what to wear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jisung!” He called, and since Jisung didn’t have anything better to do than laugh at Changbin, he actually appeared in his door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, Binnie-hyung?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jisung,” Changbin started, “how do I tell him I want him to top me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisung just stared for a moment. Then he raised an eyebrow and sighed. “I don’t even – just, I don’t know, wear a choker?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That </span>
  </em>
  <span>was a brilliant idea. Changbin owned a choker. He could do this. “I can do this,” he whispered to himself, taking his choker out of his accessories drawer. It lay there, alone, between a handful of necklaces and earrings. It was just a simple black band.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can do this,” Jisung repeated, much more convinced than Changbin had sounded. “You’ve been best friends with Chan forever, and Felix is literally sunshine personified. You got this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I haven’t got this,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Changbin realised while his stomach sank into the floor. “This is our first date. Look around. </span>
  <em>
    <span>How</span>
  </em>
  <span> have I got this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“At least you have a date?” Jisung tried.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey! What am I, then?” Minho yelled from the living room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisung ignored him in favour of patting Changbin’s shoulder. “Look at the bright side. You and Chan are in much less danger to become Vampire food if Felix can drink from both of you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Felix won’t hurt us. Besides, even if he did, we’re werewolves and would be fine with a bit of blood loss.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where’s Chan, by the way? Shouldn’t he be here, panicking with you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Changbin decidedly did not react to that. “He’s in the studio. We decided we’d try to always include all three of us, so… we’re pre-date panicking alone, I suppose.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A good choice,” Jisung hummed. “Where do you meet?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll go to this poetry slam event and then to Lixie’s place,” Changbin murmured. “He said he’ll make us brownies and I think he may want to drink from us but I don’t know. He said he’s hungry. We’ll talk about it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A poetry slam! Cute!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Changbin sighed. “You can go away now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisung pouted. “But who will give you feedback on your choice of socks, if I’m not here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Changbin closed the door in his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He left the apartment ten minutes later, wearing his choker and having put on some eyeliner. A pastel sweater and skinny jeans were all he could come up with, but it would have to be enough.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>On the way to the cafe that held the slam, he blasted music on his headphones and tried not to die of the nervous jitters he couldn’t shake away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was one thing to go on a date with a cute Vampire – something Changbin had never done, by the way – and quite another to go on a date with Chan. And now Changbin was on the way to a date with both.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The other thing was the poetry slam. Changbin had never been to one in person, but he did write lyrics – he and Chan both – so of course they’d watched poetry slams from time to time on Youtube. Rap was just another form of poetry, and often quite closely related to slam poetry. Still, Changbin didn’t think he’d be able to perform a slam text without instinctively starting to rap. He wasn’t sure if that was an accepted poetry slam thing to do.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he wouldn’t be performing tonight. He’d be sitting in the back with Felix and Chan and would hopefully get to hold a hand. At least one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He arrived later than he expected. The cafe was crowded, but he could easily spot Felix’s light hair next to Chan’s spiky red tips. They had snatched three chairs in the back, with a good view of the small stage with the mic. Changbin spotted a can of tea and three cups as he made his way through the crowd toward them, but when he stopped before them he froze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan, while dressed in black as usual – though nice black, no washed out grey tones, and damn that was a blazer over a silk shirt with the top buttons undone, wasn’t it? – Chan was also wearing a choker. Changbin’s mouth was suddenly very dry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Changbin-hyung,” Felix’s voice brought him back to the present and he blinked down at Felix. In the dim light, Felix’s eyes had a tint of red that humans wouldn’t be able to catch but other magical beings would. And Felix’s wore an unbuttoned white shirt under a leather jacket, his lips painted red.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Changbin managed a smile. “Hey.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come sit down,” Chan got up, but instead of hugging Changbin like he would usually, he gently pushed Changbin to the seat between them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s good to see you,” Changbin said quietly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix smiled. He touched Changbin’s arm lightly, feeling the fabric of his sweater. “You look very pretty, hyung.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, Binnie,” Chan agreed. sitting down close to Changbin and pressing their thighs together. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you wear a choker.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well,” Changbin resisted the urge to hide his face in his hands, “I haven’t seen you with a choker, either.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You make me feel special,” Felix hummed the melody of the Twice song. “I like that you two still learn new things about each other. I want to be honest, the fact that you’re friends and older than me is a bit intimidating.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Changbin took Felix’s hand and laced their fingers together slowly. “Just the thought of you makes me think of the stars and smile, Lixie.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The thought of you two makes </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span> smile,” Chan said. He put his hand on top of their clasped hands. “I think we’ll be great together.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The poetry slam started in that moment, the lights dimmed and hushed silence fell over the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A moderator stepped to the mic, introducing themselves and explaining the rules of poetry slam for the attendees who had never attended one before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan filled the cups on their table with tea. With some rearranging and careful handling of teacups, they managed to make it through the whole evening with their hands almost always touching.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Changbin’s stomach was a mess of butterflies and tea, but the poetry slammers were all amazing, and despite Chan’s warmth next to him and Felix’s beautiful smile in the corner of his vision, he could focus pretty well. Hell, maybe he’d be inspired by this evening, too. Maybe he would dare Jisung to write a slam text next time they wrote together. Maybe he would dare Chan. Maybe he would ask Felix about his thoughts on writing poetry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When the moderator stepped in again to thank everyone for their attendance, Changbin leaned towards Felix and kissed him on the cheek. He watched the tips of his ears turn red, as Felix turned to him with his lips parted in surprise and a spark in his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, we’re doing this?” Chan muttered, and then Changbin felt soft lips on his cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” Changbin said.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh yes,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Felix whispered, and Changbin felt his lips on his other cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Chan-hyung – Lixie,” Changbin said, not knowing how to react to this sudden attack of kisses.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go kiss Chan-hyung for me,” Felix said, voice just a touch lower than usual.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blushing, Changbin turned towards Chan. Chan’s pupils were blown wide as he met his eyes. Changbin slowly leaned in and pressed his lips to the corner of Chan’s mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix hummed. His eyes were glowing. “Let’s head to my place, alright? I have frozen pizza, which I know isn’t ideal, but it </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> delicious. And the brownies, after.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Changbin could only nod.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pizza is great,” Chan murmured.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix tugged them by their hands through the crowd, out the door into the cool night air.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The poetry was great,” Chan said when they were out. He wrapped an arm around Changbin’s shoulders and Changbin leaned into him, reaching for Felix’s hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah!” Felix’s happiness let the stars seem faded in comparison. “I love going to slams. And I really enjoy your soundcloud too, as you know. One day you’ll have to let me join you in the studio, just so I can watch you write music. If that’s okay with you and Jisung, of course.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jisung already thinks of you as his birthday twin,” Chan chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They walked into the night, discussing the individual performances together, stopping to explain technical terms to Felix when he couldn’t follow. Changbin almost wished he had taken notes of the evening, but three people remembered a lot more than he would have on his own, so he was thankful to his two dates of the night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe by the end of the night, he could call them boyfriends.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They arrived at Felix’s apartment, a small place with an equally small balcony. It had Felix written all over its walls. Soft blankets covered the couch, plants lined the windowsills and table, books lay scattered about. The bathroom that Changbin quickly excused himself to to check on his eyeliner smelled strongly of bleach and shampoos, and an entire shelf was dedicated to hair products and colours Felix wasn’t currently putting into his hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Changbin’s makeup was fine. Still, he splattered some water in his face and smiled at himself in the mirror. He could do this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he joined his dates in the kitchen, they were in the process of putting the frozen pizzas into the oven, Chan cooing over the little baby chicks on Felix’s oven mitts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix handed Changbin a glass of water that he took gratefully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A part of him couldn’t believe this was real. Him, Chan, and the cute Vampire he first saw with his teeth buried in Chan’s neck. Him, his roommate and long time crush, and the cute guy he’d been texting with freckles Changbin had difficulties looking away from. And they were just sitting in Felix’s small kitchen, surrounded by succulents and a potted red rose, eating frozen pizza.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Changbin didn’t know how he got here, but he’d like to stay forever.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they were done with the pizza, laughing and not even pretending to have excuses for how much they held onto each other’s hands or bumped elbows and knees, Felix directed them to the couch, setting a large plate stacked with delicious smelling brownies in front of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was thinking…” Felix paused, nervous for the first time since the beginning of the date. “If it’s alright with you. I could… I would like to drink your blood?” Felix sat with them on the couch, hiding his face behind his hands. “That sounds weird. I’m sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan, however, put his hand on Felix’s knee and smiled. “It doesn’t sound weird. In fact, I was kinda hoping you’d say this.” It was Chan’s turn to blush. He met Changbin’s eyes, who also blushed, but nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I liked it when you bit me,” Changbin said simply. “And honestly, I’ve been thinking about you drinking from us both, again. Without me interrupting the moment.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix chuckled, red eyes flickering from Changbin to Chan and back. “You both have no idea what you do to me, do you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pointedly hooked a finger into their chokers, tugging lightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan audibly held his breath, and a quiet moan escaped Changbin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um,” Changbin said when Felix’s eyes fixed on him. “You have no idea what you do to me too, Lixie.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Same here,” Chan said, voice hoarse. “Binnie, you too, by the way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hyung.” Changbin smiled. He lifted Chan’s hand and kissed his fingertips. His mouth worked without his doing, again. “I think I’m in love with you. And with you, Lixie.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck,” Felix whispered, with feeling. “Okay, here’s what’s going to happen. We’re going to kiss, and then I’ll bite you both. I’ll need less blood than last time because I did drink my blood bag last week, but the brownies are for you. Are you good with that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Changbin nodded, feeling Felix’s finger hooked to his choker tighten.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan squeezed Changbin’s hand. “Yes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good. Then kiss.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix let go of them, and Changbin turned to Chan, barely processing. Chan’s face was suddenly very near, and his breath was warm on his face. Chan’s lips were warm on his, familiar because Changbin had spent months thinking about them and unfamiliar because Bang Chan was kissing him, right now. With a choked moan, Changbin opened his mouth for Chan’s tongue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They came up for air gasping. Felix cupped Chan’s face and leaned in, eyes closed. Then, Felix turned to Changbin, and Changbin buried his hands in Felix’s hair when Felix kissed him deeply.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix only leaned back for a moment, then his lips reconnected to Changbin’s skin, this time on his throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Changbin made no attempts to hold back a moan this time. It was exhilarating and intoxicating to have Felix half draped on top of him, drinking from him. Chan holding his hand. Sooner than he expected, Felix leaned back, licking over the wound. He left Changbin feeling lightheaded, but not from the blood loss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lixie,” Chan whispered as Felix dug his teeth into Chan’s neck. Changbin could lose himself in Chan’s bliss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was over, again, faster than Changbin would have thought. But maybe the blood loss </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>messing with his perception of time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix licked the blood from his lips, face flushed, eyes a warm brown again. “You taste so much better than bagged blood, you have no idea.” Felix picked up a brownie and held it in front of Changbin’s mouth. “You’ll feel better with a bit of chocolate and sugar. I read about it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan chuckled. “You read about Vampire bite aftercare?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix pouted. “Of course! I want you to feel good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Changbin ate the brownie out of his fingers. It was delicious, as expected. “This brownie is much better than boxed brownie mixes, Lixie.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix flushed. “It is? I made it myself, from scratch!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan reached over Felix to eat a piece, too. He closed his eyes and leaned back. “Mmmh. You’re an angel, Lixie. An angel.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think I’m in love with you, too,” Felix whispered, wide eyed and smiling brightly. “Let’s be boyfriends.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading :D tell me you feelings in the comments or come scream about kpop on twitter!</p><p>My <a href="https://thespacebetweenworlds.tumblr.com/">tumblr.</a><br/>My <a href="https://twitter.com/tinystreetlamp">twitter.</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>